On a beautiful afternoon, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $5.12 each and baskets of coconuts for $4.87 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the coconuts. Price of bananas + price of coconuts = total price. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ Stephanie needs to pay $9.99.